I'm sorry cause I love you
by andreeacristianarusu
Summary: It's a Niley story. Contains songs and rumors from real life. Nick Jonas/Miley Cyrus Nick/Miley Stewart . Niley is back on...But can they resist? They are busy and jealousy is on. Contains Jaylor too. Jonas brothers were on HM so this story cannot be del
1. Not so over you

**Story:I'm sorry cause I love you**

Chapter 1: Not so over you

**A/N: I know I promised that I'm gonna to update "Kiss me and then you can go" but I just leave that story unfinished to write this one… NILEY FOREVER. And sorry but I'm not gonna update My new Angel. Sorry my language…I'm from Romania.**

Miley's POV:

FLASHBACK

Right now I'm writing at my diary:  
"Why life has to be so cruel…Now you love me, then you love her and I'm so stupid to forgive you everytime…but not THIS time…Me, Miley Cyrus I swear I'm not gonna give Nick another chance… I love him and I'm pretty sure he loves me but I just can't be with him… "cause we're public persons" as he said. Fuck! These are just lies… but then he comes back to me like "I can't live without you" and I kiss him… OH! I can't believe! I should slap him… but no! this time he has no chance!" I was crying as I write the last words…I know I love him, but he doesn't deserve me… Suddenly my cell phone is blowing up with his ringtone… I can't believe… he's calling me? Should I answer? Yes…I'm going to tell him to leave me ALONE!

"What do you want?" I said angry

"Hy Miley… Look I'm sorry… You know how stupid I am… I really am sorry, you know I love you…please give me another chance" Nick said

"Oh Nicky, you know how much I waited this call? I couldn't wait to say: NO! I DON'T FORGIVE YOU! I GAVE YOU TO MANY CHANCES! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU HEARD ME?" I said almost crying

"But Miley-" he started

"No buts" I yelled "I hate you Nicholas Jonas!" And I hang up… I was bad I know… but one time he has to be broken hearted… I'm gonna write a song about it.

END FLASHBACK

"And that's how and why I wrote 7 things.." I told to a little friend, Melina.

"So you loved him?" She asked

"Yes and I still do"

"But he doesn't deserves you"

"Yeah you're right.." I said "Now go to sleep"

"Bye!"

After 10 minutes:

RING-RING!

Oh who's it…hmm unknown number… strange…

"Yeah?" I said

"Miley?" I heard HIS voice I cannot believe we didn't talk in since late 2007 and now in 2009 he calls me?

"Yes?"  
"You know whose on the phone?" Nick asked,.

"I'm not stupid say what you want"

"Miley… I love you and please don't interrupt me.

Yes Miley, I love you and no one else… I can't live without you, I know I said it before but now I mean it. I miss you so much!" he said

"And why should I believe you?" I asked

"Cause…Cause" He stuttered.

"I'm waiting…" I said angry.

"Cause I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips, the time when you danced with me, with no music playing, I remember the simple things and I cry everynight, but the one thing I wish you'll forget and probably you cannot forget is GOODBYE" he said

"You'll laugh but I have a crazy idea about a song" I said crying

"So you forgive me?" he asked hopefully

"Yes…" I said. "Can you come at my place?"

"Now? It's late." Nick said

"Ok, if you don't wanna see me…."

"No…I'm coming." He said "Wait!"

After 30 minutes:

Knock-Knock!

"Come in!" I said

"Hy!" He said. I run at him and kiss him

"I wasn't excepting that…because you have a boyfriend." He stuttered.

"I had a boyfriend"

"No, you still have one" He said. I was shocked …but then I realized.

"Yeah you're right." I said laughing.

"Wanna hear the song?" I asked

"Sure how is it called?" Nick asked

"Goodbye" I said as I started to sing.

"I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then  
Put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talk till we cry  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
Goodbye"

**A/N: If you like it review/add to favorites… If I have more then 5 reviews I'm gonna update…**

**BTW…: I DON'T OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING. (my twitter is: ****/AndreeaBlo**** )**


	2. I miss you

Chapter 2: I'll miss you

**A/N: Thank you for adding me to favorites and for the reviews… Here is the next chapter.**

Miley's POV:

"Oh…Today I'm leaving" I said almost crying

"Yeah I know… And I can't come with you cause I have to continue the tour" Nick said

"I can't believe we are together for 2 months now" I said smiling, this time

"I know" Nick said. "Future Ms Jonas"

"We have 16 years old and you're making plans for when we'll be 22?" I said laughing

"But…What about 21?" He asked

"Ha-ha-ha" I started to laugh so hard. But then I saw his face, he wasn't kidding… Is he asking me to marry him?

"You're not kidding?" I asked with a serious face

"No"

"I thought proposals have to be romantic"

"But I'm not proposing to you." He said "I just want a commitment"

After 2 weeks:  
Writing in diary:

"_Oh my god, I miss him so much, I can't believe I haven't seen him in 2 weeks…It seems like a year…I'm so happy that I gonna sing with him tomorrow night in Dallas. Tonight I'll get my flight, and tomorrow night is the show… It's actually a surprise…Joe helped me with it…Nick doesn't know anything actually I'm not going to see him till tomorrow night. How can I stay in the same town as him and not see him? Hopefully Joe is going to help me…I mean you know stay with me at the hotel because if he doesn't I'm going to call Nick and tell him everything…Or not… I'm so happy that just some friends and our families know about our relationship because we already have paparazzi around us, but if they knew we are together our life would be a chaos."_

I wrote the last words and then close my laptop, I can't wait to see Joe…Yes I said Joe, because like I said in my diary I can't see Nick.

After 1 hour (**A/N:I don't know how many minutes or hours are between Georgia and Dallas**):

"Joey!" I screamed

"Miley!" Joe respond. "Watcha doin'?"

"Nothing new.." I said thinking "Just missing Nick"

"Calm down…He doesn't know anything" He said happy. "I told him I'm sleeping at Demi…"

"At Demi?" I asked shocked

"I had no other choice" He said sad

"What about Camilla?" I asked but then regret it

"We broke-up" He said with a tear in his eye.

"Let's go and on the road tell me everything"

"She cheated me" He said almost crying

"Oh Joe, I'm so sorry…You'll find someone someday who'll treat you well" I said

"I hope so" Joe said crying. "I had one great girlfriend and I broke her heart."

"No Joe…You know it was a misunderstanding" I said "You didn't call her to break-up with her"

"I know but that's what she thought"

"Joe, if you want I'll talk with her and I'm gonna make her speak with you so you can tell her everything" I said

"But she has a boyfriend and she's happy with him" Joe said

Meanwhile we got to the hotel and now we were in the room:

"Oh…I don't think so" I tried to whisper

"What? Why? What did that jerk did to her?" He said "I'm gonna .."

"Joe sit down…and chill"

"Say"

"Look she isn't happy with him because she's still in love with you" I said looking down because I just told a secret to the only person who shouldn't know it

"You mean it?" He asked hopefully

"Yes"

"She said this?"

"Yes"

"Tell me the words she used" He said closing his eyes

"Joe?" I asked. He opened his eyes. "I thought only girls do this…"

"Just say it"

After I told him the story:  
"I'm so in love with her" He said. "This girl is driving me crazy. I can do anything for her"  
"Same for me" I said dreaming

"What?" He asked shocked

"Calm down I was talking about Nick" I said rolling my eyes

**A/N: I hoped you like it. READ & REVIEW & ADD ME TO FAVORITES. My twitter: /AndreeaBlo **


	3. 2 BIG surprises

Chapter 3: 2 big surprises

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for adding me to favorites. Here is the next chapter**

Miley's POV:

Okay…When Joe says we have a special guest I walk on the scene and start to sing…Remember Miley, No kisses.

"Hey people, what do you think about before the storm?" Joe asked

"Yey" The fans screamed. Then I look at Nick's face…one word: "priceless", he doesn't understand anything.

"We have a special guest… Welcome to our best friend and …" Joe said

Don't say girlfriend or I'm gonna…

"Miley Cyrus" he continue.

I walk to the stage…"don't fall, don't fall"…Then I saw him.

After the show:

"Miley!" Nick said before hugging and kissing me.

"I love you" I said

"Me too" He said "So Joe took you here?"

"Yes"  
"When?"

"yesterday" I said watching at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"It was a surprise" I said blushing

"oh…"

"Let's go at my hotel… You're sleeping with me tonight" I said

"What movie are we gonna watch?" He asked

"The Notebook" I said happy

"WHAT!? NOT AGAIN!"

Meanwhile with Taylor:

Taylor's POV:

Perfect! How could she? "Meat me at net café at 8 PM" And now she leaves me here… Miley you're gonna…

What?? Is that Joe? Wonderful! Now I'm alone in a café with my ex boyfriend… Hopefully his not with his girlfriend or I'm going to get sick. Oh no! His coming at my table?

No…

"Hy Taylor!" He said

"Perfect! You know my name" I said sarcastically

"Don't be rude... You know...I have to tell you something..." He started..."Don't make me cry..." I said to myself.

"Waiting" I told him

"Look Taylor it was a mistake"

"Wow! You realized"

"Yes...I mean No...It doesn't matter...What I wanna say is that actually I didn't called to break-up with you...I just wanted to know if you want to break up with me" He said

"What a genius!" I said hiding a tear in my eye.

"Tay...I understand if you don't forgive me... but I want you to know that I love you..." He said

"And I should jump in your arms" I said being rude. "But I love you too" I said to myself

"No!" He said. I was shocked I wasn't excepting that. "Because that's not you"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm gonna let you think about it and when you're ready...Call me...or send me a SMS"

"Wait!" I said running after him. I'm so stupid…why I ran after him?

"Yeah?" He asked hopefully

"No-Nothing" I stuttered

"Ok" He said.

After 10 minutes –with Miley and Nick-

Miley's POV:

"I always cry at this part." I said staying in Nick's arms

"Believe me… I know" He said rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Don't be rude or-" I started but I was interrupted by a phone call

"Yes?" I said

"Hy Miley, it's Tay...Taylor. Why are you crying?"

"Notebook" I said

"Oh…" she said

"So what's up?" I asked

"Well…I'm not going to be mad at you because you left me at the café and didn't came because I have something to talk to you. Joe.." She said

"I know" I said blushing. "I sent him there to meet with you"

"How could you?" She asked angry.

"Taylor, he told me he loves you and I knew you love him, but I didn't tell him that" I said

"You told him that I love him?" She asked angry

"I—NO!" I lied. "Of course not"

"Ok"

"Let me continue" I said. "So because I found that you two still love each other I decided to get you two back together"

"Are you crazy?" She asked. "I love him, but I don't want to be with him"

"Believe me…You want"

"Ok, I want to be with him. But I was rude with him... What should I do now?" She asked sad

"Call him" I said. "I'll give you the number, just wait a second"

"No!" She said. "I mean, I have the number, I need courage."

"You'll call him"  
"Ok...Thank you... Have fun with Nick...Bye-Bye"

"Bye"

**A/N:Hope you like it. review!!!**


	4. Dear Diary

**Chapter 4: Dear diary**

**A/N: I'm sorry but in this chapter is NO Jaylor, but the next chapter will be with them**

Miley's POV:

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today, after the night I spent with Nick, I'm going home, NOT really home, actually I'm going to Georgia to continue "Last Song"._

_But I was thinking about something today:_

_How do I know that Nick is my soul mate? Is there a list of all the people of this world and their soul mates? What if Nick is going to break my heart again? Shall I forgive him? Is he going to break again all the promises or are we gonna live happy forever? Why all these questions are in my head and they have no answers? Do I love Nick? Wait! Why I ask this? The good question is: Does he really love me? Are we soul mates? Or I am going to be single all of my life ? What if the number of people it's always odd (__**A/N:I was thinking about numbers like 1-3-5-7-9)**__, who's not going to have a soul mate? What if that person is me, or Nick? How am I going to survive to another break-up with Nick? No, a better question: If Nick's going to break-up with me how am I going to live? Am I going to kill myself because of Nick? Why do I love him so much? Is this my destiny? Is he thinking about me in the same way? Are we meant to be together?"_

I wrote the last words thinking… I NEED to stop all these questions, I NEED to live my life, because life's too short.

Nick's POV:

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today, the love of my life left me alone , to continue my tour. I hate this tour. What's the point of living without your soul-mate even if it's for hours-days-months or years. I can see she's not putting her whole heart in our love, and I know this is only because of me. I'm wondering…how can I make her forgive me? I know she forgave me, but she still has doubts about our relationship but how can I take away the fear from her eyes, soul and heart? How can I make it whole to be as it was at the beginning? Can I make her forget about the past and live the present?_

_I know, we are soul-mates…If she only knew… _That's it, I'm gonna tell her everything but I can't do it in person because she won't believe me, I'm gonna make her read my diary…you.

_FLASHBACK (December 2008):_

"_I can't take this anymore Joe…" I said_

"_You're not going to make a suicide, are you?" my concerned brother asked_

"_I don't know bro, I just need time to figure things out" I lied._

"_Okay" He said, before he closed the door._

"_Yes, he took my lie as truth" I said as I ran to the bathroom. I took a __sharp_ _and cut my wrist. _

"_I love you, Miles" I wrote on a piece of paper. "And always will"_

_END FLASHBACK:_

_Of course, Joe saved me and now I'm alive, This is a story only Joe knows"_

"Okay, all I have to do now is to erase the words where I said that I'm gonna make Miley read my diary and..." I said as I started to erase. "Done!" I said a boit to loud and proud to myself.

"What's done?" my courious brother, Joe asked.

"Nothing" I said as I close my diary.

"I thought only girls have diaries" He said laughing

"And I thought only girls are staying with their cellphone on their hand waiting a call and when somebody is calling they are answering: Yes babe! even is not the person they wanted to be." I said laughing a bit to hard.

"Okay, you won" he said before he closed the door.

**A/N: What;s going to happen next? Is Taylor going to call Joe? Is Miley going to read Nick's diary?**

**Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget: REVIEW (and I'll review back) and add me to favorites NOT to ALERTS!!**

**My twitter: /AndreeaBlo**


	5. Yes, I do love you

Chapter 5: Yes, I do love you!

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but school started and I have homeworks to do. If somebody has an ideea contact me via twitter: my user-name is AndreeaBlo, or review.**

Miley's POV:

Last day on set. Today I'm going to LA to see Nick. He already finished his tour and I can't wait to be with him.

"The 7 things I like about you…" My phone rang

"Hey Nicky." I answered happy

"Hey Miles" He respond "When are you coming?"

"Today" I answered "The plane lands at 8 PM"

"Can't wait"

"Me either"

"You saw the news?" He asked

"No. What? They found about us?"

"No way. They think you're dating Liam" He said laughing

"What if I am"

"What if I'm gonna kill him"

"I love you"

"Me too"  
"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I talked with Taylor, she's gonna call Joe today. Be sure he isn't making a heart attack."

"Okay" He laughed.

"I gotta go to the airport." I said. "We'll text later ok?"

"Okay" He answered a little bit disappointed. "I love ya, bye"

"Bye."

IN 45 MINUTES:

I'm at the airport ready to go in the plane. Before that I checked my phone… 2 text messages from Nick:

"Why didn't you tell me you love me? -Nicky"

"Mileyy??? -Nicky"

After I read it I kinda laughed, but I text him back:

"I love you. –Miles"

"I'm much happier now –Nicky"

"Can't wait to see you –Miles"

"Can't believe I can't come to pick you up –Nicky"

"Don't worry I'll meet you at my house at 8:30 PM –Miles"

"Can't wait –Nicky"

AT 8 PM:

"Hello Los Angeles!!!" I said when I arrived.

"Miley, over here" I heard someone scream.

Oh I can't believe, Georgia was much peacefull. No paparazzi!!!

"Miley are you dating Liam?" One of them asked

"No, I'm single and I like my status" I answered.

Some years ago I was honest with them, but they do not deserve to know the truth so I'm lying pretty good now.

"Are you dating Nick Jonas?"

"No, we're just best friends"

"Would you marry Nick Jonas?" A reporter asked.

What? How can they ask this...Okay let's be calm.

"I don't know what's gonna happen in the future but right now we're just best friends"

At 8:45 PM:

Miley's POV:  
Where's Nick? Where's Nick?  
Knock-Knock.

"Come in" I said coldly

"Babe!" I heard him calling me. I run and kiss him.

"Why were you late?"

"Because Joe got the call from Taylor and I had to calm him down and I saw the news"

"You always watch news don't you?"

"Yes…But guess how was the sexiest person I saw on the news?"

"Who?" I said a bit jealous, but knowing he was talking about me.

"Selena Gomez…" He said

"What?" I asked with my mouth wide open

"She got taller, she cut her hair and she looks amazing" He said with dreamy eyes.

"Get out!!!" I screamed

"I knew it will work out" He said laughing

"This isn't funny Nicholas!!!"

"Ok… So I saw you on the news and I loved your answer about marrying with me"

"Hey! I was lying don't get too happy"

"What?" He said with his mouth wide open.

"I knew it will work out" I said laughing

"So would you marry me?"

"If you're not gonna break my heart again and if you're gonna ask me…then yeah"  
"So when are we doing the wedding?" He asked

"Nick!!! We're too young and you didn't proposed me."

"So if I'll propose you, would you marry me?"

"No!!! I mean yes, but later…We're too young"

"Okay then." He said kissing me passionately.

MEANWHILE AT JONAS' HOUSE:

Joe's POV:  
What am I gonna wear? What am I gonna wear?

"Oh I'm such a girl!!!" I said loudly

"Why are you such a girl?" I heard Taylor saying

"Taylor, you came earlier!"

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews!!!!**


End file.
